Harpie Lady Deck
An example of a Wind-Attribute based deck can be seen in the Lord of the Storm Structure Deck. Wind monsters have good capacity to special summon, and as such the deck can be fast, though some of the monsters are weak, cards such as Harpie Lady 1, Bladefly and Rising Air Current can leave you with a field full of enormous monsters. The tendency of wind cards to destroy magic and trap cards leave you able to attack in relative safety. Alright lets begin, since Harpie Lady, Harpie Lady 1, Harpie Lady 2, Harpie Lady 3, and Cyber Harpie are all treated as Harpie Lady even in the Deck you can only have 3 of all of them combine in your Deck and sidedeck.I use Harpie Lady 1 because she increases the Attack of all Wind monsters on the field by 300 ATK, so before you rush out the Harpie Lady Sisters try to get at least two Harpie Lady 1's on the field.The best way to do this is to use the Flying Kamakiri #1, just lay him in Defense as bait and then Special Summon your Harpie Lady 1 when he's destroyed.Harpie Queen plays a good part, she gets your Harpies' Hunting Ground by discarding her self which will flood the Graveyard for Symbol of Heritage or Phalanx Pike, she has an impresive 1900 ATK, and her name is treated as Harpie Lady while on the field and in the Graveyard. When you get out your Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon it will be over. Your opponent shouldn't have any traps left in their arsenal, but if so just hit them with Heavy Storm or Giant Trunade and then it's over even if your opponent has a monster the attack boost from the Harpie Lady 1's should make mence meat of them. If that doesn't do it, it will be hard for your opponent to retaliate the only real thing that would help them is a Lightning Vortex and even then they probably would have already used it or won't draw it because you can only have one in a deck so you do the math. And thats my Harpie Lady deck i hope you like it have fun! Signed, Anthoni Monster Cards * Harpie Lady 1 x3 * Flying Kamakiri #1 x3 * Raiza the Storm Monarch * Hunter Owl * Lucky Pied Piper * Harpie Queen x3 * Harpie Lady Sisters x3 * Silpheed * Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon x2 * Birdface (Optional) Spell Cards * Elegant Egotist x3 * Harpies' Hunting Ground x2 * Mystical Space Typhoon * Heavy Storm * Triangle Ecstasy Spark * Chthonian Alliance * Phalanx Pike * Symbol of Heritage * Giant Trunade * Premature Burial * Lightning Vortex * Swords of Revealing Light * Pot of Avarice (Optional) Trap Cards * Icarus Attack x2 * Dust Tornado * Aqua Chorus * Hysteric Party * Call of the Haunted * Magic Cylinder * Ceasefire * Sakuretsu Armor x3(Optional) Category:Deck Type